In the Forest
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: Lois and Clark on a new Mission.


**Chapter 1**

A little girl ran for her life in the forest and a man was running after her. The man has a black mask on and there was two small holes in the black mask so she could se his eyes.

She had been running for about an hour and she was getting tired. When she fell over a stick the man caught her and he carried the little girl in his arms back to the house where she had been for all the time she had been missing.

**----------------------------------**

Lois and Clark were at the Daily Planet when Lois got a call from a woman. _"Is this Lois Lane?" _asked the voice from the odder end of the phone.

"Yes it is what is your name and how may I help you" Lois asked the Woman.

"_My name is Charlotte and I need you__r help"_ she said and Lois was about to say something when a scream came from Charlotte.

"_He is here again please help me" _Charlotte had started to cry while she was talking.

"Where are you" Lois asked her and then there came another scream and the phone was cot off.

Lois hang up the phone when Charlotte wasn't on the phone anymore.

"Who was it?" Clark asked Lois still looking at his computer.

"Some woman named Charlotte" Lois answered and looked at her article as she did when she got the call from Charlotte.

"What did she want?" he asked and this time he looked up from his computer.

"Don't know because when I asked where she was, there came some screams and the phone went dead" Lois said back.

"Okay" he said with a crazy looked on his face because Lois Lane has never said no to a new story.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Clark asked and then Lois looked up at him.

"Sure why not" she said and turned back to her article.

Then Clark went back to his computer.

When Lois was done with her article she went to Tess and then she came back. Lois took her jacket and was about to walk out when she turned around "Clark are you coming" she said with a small smile.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked and walk up to Lois.

"We are going to find Charlotte" she answered and started to walk again but this time Clark was walking after her.

----------------------------------

The little girl was in her bed when the man came to her with food.

"What do you want from me?" the girl asked with a tear in her left eye.

"Well you know what Natalia… you don't need to now that" the man said and gave Natalia her food and left the small room where Natalia was.

Natalia was eating when she heard a voice from the door were the man walk through everyday since she came to the house.

"Who is there?" Natalia asked and placed her food on the bed and started to walk to the door.

"Natalia is it you" a voice came from the odder side of the door.

"Mom is it you?" Natalia asked with a small smile because now she was going to be saved.

"Yes my darling it is me" the voice came again and Natalia could hear her mom cry from the odder side of the door.

"Mom get me out of here" Natalia started to cry to when she heard her mother cry.

"I am trying sweetheart just a second and then you will be out of here" her mom said to her.

Natalia's mother got her out of the room and into the woods. They were running and Natalia's mother was running right behind Natalia when Natalia heard a gunshot she fast turned around to see her mother fall to the ground.

Natalia started to cry again and she was really afraid this time because her mom was her last family member she had left. Natalia was on her way back to her dead mother when she saw a face she knew and instead of walk to her mother she turned around and started to run again.

----------------------------------

Lois and Clark were in Lois's car when her phone started to ring again "Yes who is it" Lois said.

"Lois you can't talk and drive at the same time… is you trying to kill us?" Clark asked nervous as he saw how Lois was driving.

"No I'm not" Lois answered back.

"It's Charlotte again please help me" she said from the odder end of the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
